He Loves Me
by JustTamm
Summary: Angel thinks about Collins. Songfic


**_A/N: _**It's me again with a songfic. The song in this story is called **He Loves Me (Lyzel In E Flat)** by Jill Scott. It's a beautiful song and I recommend that you listen to it.

Of course by now you guys know the drill. I give cookies to those who review. I live for reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I will never own RENT or the characters in 525,600 years. Also I do not own any songs written and/or sang by the beautiful and remarkable Jill Scott.

_Song lyrics are in italics_

_

* * *

_

_You love me especially different every time_

_You keep me on my feet happily excited_

_By your cologne, your hands, your smile, your intelligence_

_You woo me, you court me, you tease me, you please me_

_You school me, give me some things to think about_

_Ignite me, you invite me, you co-write me, you love me, you like me_

_You incite me to chorus

* * *

_

Angel rested her hand on the small of her lover's back, feeling the effortlessness of his breathing as he slept. Slowly and carefully, she moved her hand up and down the chocolate brown skin that dipped in ridges to form the spine. She closed her eyes and allowed the very tips of her fingers to travel all over Collins' back. Angel stopped momentarily to trace the small scar Collins got when he fell out of a tree when he was ten.

Angel smiled as she continued to trace the scar. She then moved to kiss the little scar that people could barely see anymore; it was just a raised piece of flesh that she'd noticed when they first slept together. She'd wanted to know where every scrape and scar came from so she could kiss them and she had. She had wanted to close her eyes and pretend what Collins was like at the ages he'd gotten those little bumps and bruises that all boys get when they're full of life and think they're invincible.

Angel wanted to be Collins' first for everything: his childhood sweetheart, his first kiss, his first sexual experience. She wanted to be the first person Collins danced with in the way that made him weak in the knees, wanted to be the first to hold his hand in public, showing the world their love. But time and circumstance had gotten together and conspired against that. And maybe that was for the best.

* * *

_You love me especially different every time_

_You keep me on my feet happily excited_

_By your cologne, your hands, your smile, your intelligence_

_You woo me, you court me, you tease me, you please me_

_You school me, give me things to think about_

_Invite me, you ignite me, co-write me, you love me, you like me_

_Incite me to chorus

* * *

_

It wasn't often that Angel let her mind wonder like this, or allow it to linger this long. Sometimes, her mind would go to these were dark and dank places filled with dry rasping fear that clung to her like dust, coating her in a layer so thick and massive, it weighed her down, anchoring her to despair. It made her limbs motionless, causing her to breathe in gasping heaves that left her exhausted and on the verge of collapse.

Other times, like this one, her mind would go where the world and all of its real and imagined wonders revolved around the man lying next to her, fast asleep. A place where the universe held nothing but the sensation of feeling Collins' skin against hers. Where the astonishing beauty of deep chocolate eyes made her melt and feel dizzy at the same time. Where she was kissed by lips that were oh, so soft. Where she felt the warm sensation of Collins' breath against her skin

Angel pulled herself out of her intoxication long enough to find herself skimming the outer surface of Collins' back, the part that was ticklish. She had only to barely touch that sensitive part of skin and Collins began to squirm. Angel quickly moved her hand so that she wouldn't wake him.

* * *

_You're different and special_

_You're different and special in every way imaginable_

_You love me from my hair follicles to my toenails_

_You got me feeling like the breeze, easy and free and lovely and new_

_Oh when you touch me I just can't control it_

_When you touch me, I just can't hold it_

_The emotion inside of me, I can feel it

* * *

_

Collins sat on the couch with both legs spread out and crossing each other. He sat silently, eyes fixed on the pages of a book he was reading. As he sat in quiet admiration of the book, Angel sat in silent admiration of him.

There was something in the way he sat there, untouched by anything around him that was irresistible to Angel. She sat in stunned amazement of the fact that every time she looked at him, she learned something new about him. Something that must have been there before, but for some reason, had gone unnoticed. Something that had gone by the way side until she was ready to appreciate it.

This time as Angel looked at her lover in his stillness, she thought she knew all the ways Collins' warm eyes looked at her.

But she was completely wrong.

Collins lifted his eyes from the book and fixed them on Angel in a way that she had never seen before. He had looked at her with love before, making her feel it in the very bottoms of his feet.

But this time was all together different.

When he looked at her this time, there was this look of pure, unadulterated love. The look was so powerful that Angel felt it at first skimming across the surface of her soul like a hand gliding across a frozen pond in winter. She felt it kiss the nape of her neck, felt it travel all through her body like an intoxicating drug.

It was the strangest thing she'd ever felt, almost like her body was being invaded and yet somehow, like it was being transported to a place called home. Collins was making love to her and hadn't even moved to touch her.

Collins hadn't moved from his comfortable position on the opposite end of the couch. He smiled and put his book down onto the coffee table in front of him. He opened his arms and invited Angel in. She moved, closing the distance between them and felt herself being engulfed not only by Collins' body, but also by his love.

**The End**

**

* * *

_A/N:_** I hope you guys liked it. :) 


End file.
